The present invention relates to the field of stimulation of a human body.
Methods and devices are known for stimulating of a human body by means of periodical pressing action on its local parts with different mechanical, hydraulic, vibrating and other devices. The pressing action provides better blood circulation in a zone of action but is often accompanied with pain because of local pressure on bones. This negative effect is especially strong in zones where the underskin fat and/or muscle layer is thin. Regular stimulating methods also in many cases cannot be used in the zones which are traumatized and/or cover traumatized organs (such as broken bones, bruises, recently operated tissues, etc.).